


World changing

by Miss_Kitten



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 16:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12085089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: Reader finds out that she’s pregnant. In fear of Aragorn’s anger and rejection, she decided to leave.





	World changing

Asa, the midwife, tries to smile joyfully but noticing your scared gaze and fidgeting fingers, her face fails.

“I assumed correctly? I have a bun in the oven?” you attempt to joke yet the way your voice trembles gives you away. You’re a nervous mess, unable to find anything positive in this situation.

“Yes, Y/N, you’re pregnant.”

Even though you have expected to hear such a news, it still hits you. Your chest tightens, your stomach turns and you are sure you are going to faint any given moment.

Asa disappears for a second and when she’s back she hands you a glass of water.

“Drink it, dear. And please, try to calm down.”

“Because it’s bad for the-“ the word ‘baby’ makes you choke on air, suddenly too difficult to pronounce. Asa only nods her head and watches as you gulp the water in one go.

“Do you wish me to assist you when you tell the father?” she offers softly but you shake your head.

“No, I need to do it on my own. Or not do it at all. I don’t know if he- Asa, I think he won’t be pleased,” you mutter, putting it bluntly and Asa reaches you to take your hand and squeezes it gently.

“Nonsense.”

“I know him. We didn’t even talk about our future, least of it about children. I’m not even certain if he takes what’s between us seriously.”

“Y/N, you speak very lowly of him,” Asa remarks, looking at you with amused eyes. You force a smile although what comes out resembles a grimace. “I’ve seen a lot, trust me. Men who were frightened at first but turned out to be caring and supportive partners. Women who burst into tears upon hearing they’re pregnant only to come to me a month later radiating joy. It will work out, I assure you.”

“Thank you,” you blink a few times, feeling tears gathering in your eyes. You didn’t know you needed words like those. “Do you have instructions for me?”

“Yes. You need to eat more fruit and vegetables. Don’t tire yourself too much, and just be careful with yourself. If something- a smell or taste - makes you nauseous, give up on it. And visit me when morning sickness appears, I will give you herbs to ease it.”

“I sure will, Asa. Thank you,” you mutter, your throat a bit clenched due to a lump. You are terrified, there is no denying it.

Without a word, Asa sits next to you and wraps an arm around your shoulders, offering her shoulder for you to cry on.

And so you do.

_____

Aragorn has been sent for a three days long mission so you have time to sort things out. You know that at some point you will have to inform him – you cannot hide your state forever.

However, the prospect of confessing that you are carrying a baby seems too much to even think of. The nature of your relationship with Aragorn is kind of undefined. Yes, you have both admitted mutual attraction toward each other and, which is rather obvious, enjoyed one another more than once. However, no declarations were said, no promises made and you feared that now, when you are pregnant, Aragorn will simply reject you, ignoring the fact that he partake in making you pregnant.

If you weren’t so devastated and afraid, you would realize that Aragorn would never do such a thing. He’s responsible and ready to help but your mind keeps doggedly showing you only the worst outcomes, the darkest scenarios, in which you are sent away with nothing but a babe in your belly.

And despite the fact that there are few other women amongst the rangers, you can’t tell any of them. There was never a case of pregnant ranger, apart from you only one of them has a regular relation with male ranger and from what she told you she takes care of preventing getting pregnant. ‘It would ruin my life, I guess. What’s use of a ranger with a little baby? I’d be only a burden.’

A burden. That’s what you will be on Aragorn.

____

With every passing day you have fallen deeper and deeper into despair over your state. Remembering Asa’s remarks about the diet, you have been eating more fruit and vegetables, always on certain time to keep your body nourished and guarantee the babe’s healthy grown.

You have somewhat accepted that you are pregnant although it still clouded your mind. You became sloppy during the trainings but explained that you must’ve caught a flu or something. It also justified your visit to Asa, who was assigned as a lady’s healer in your camp.

You’ve asked for a day to rest, when Aragorn was supposed to return from his mission. You entertained the thought of telling him but eventually decided not to. You still need time to adjust to it and Aragorn’s reaction would only make you hate and blame yourself. You didn’t anticipate he’d be happy.

Laying on the bed, your hands resting protectively over your stomach as you try to stop a nauseous feeling. It was most likely caused by dinner – it was too spicy and your stomach began protesting.

You’ve drunk a lot of water and planned to visit Asa for the herbs she told you about but queasiness stopped you from moving even a step out of your room. You were concerned you would vomit somewhere along the way and that would only make unwelcomed questions rise. You don’t feel composed enough to be able to answer them.

Squeezing your eyes shut, you focus on your breathing. Deep inhales and slow exhales usually help you but not this time. Just as you hear the door open, you bend over the med and throw up into the bowl you’ve prepared.

“Y/N?” Aragorn’s worried voice reaches you and you hear a sound of his steps then his hands brush your hair away from your face. When you are able to speak, although weakly, you look at him.

“I’m sorry you have to witness it. Could you please get Asa?”

“Yes, give me a minute,” he assures and walks out, returning with Asa a couple of minutes later. You prop yourself against the pillows, your stomach doing flips and at this moment, you only wish to die.

“Aragorn, can I ask you to take that bowl and bring me a clothe dipped in a cold water?”

Without a word Aragorn does as asked and soon, a cold compress lands on the back of your neck. Asa quickly fetches you a hot tea with herbs and hands it to you, helping you a little as you take a sip.

“I guess dinner was too spicy, aye?”

“Yes, I thought I would be fine. Always liked spicy food.”

Asa gives you a look, silently telling you what’s the reason behind your reaction. As if you didn’t know.

“Next time, have a cup of milk ready. It eases the savory taste.”

“I’ll remember,” you assure her and after staying a little longer to make sure that you are fine, Asa leaves. You promise to visit her in a few days to check your state.

Aragorn has remained silent but once the two of you were alone, he smiles fondly at you and climbs into bed next to you.

“Why the face? I look awful.”

“But you’re in our bed. It’s always a sight to behold.”

“Uh-huh, nothing of that sorts tonight.”

“I wouldn’t dare, Y/N. You sure need rest. I will go and take a quick bathe. Then, if you allow me, I’d like to hold you in my arms.”

“Oh, I look forward to it,” you smile softy and Aragorn leans in to place a quick kiss on your forehead.

“I’ve missed it. Just the two of us…” he muses as he makes his way to the bathroom and your heart sinks in your chest. All of the dark thoughts come crashing onto you in an instant and you cannot stop it.

You don’t get any sleep that night, too distraught to find peace of mind.

____

You make a decision to leave for good when Aragorn makes a remark that your clothes start to cling rather tightly and that your appetite’s grown.

You jested telling that the cook is outdoing himself lately but the fact that Aragorn noticed that something changed was a sign that the time has come.

It didn’t take you long to pack what was necessary. Frankly, you have prepared a mental list of thing you would need a long time ago, in case of first evident symptoms of pregnancy.

And yes, you are aware that you’ve gained weight, especially around your stomach and hips. It also didn’t escape his notice that your breasts were more sensitive and bigger.

Your heart stopped for a moment when he asked when was the last time you bled. You never thought he paid attention to your periods.

Without hesitation you lied that it was when he was on a mission, barely a week before. He acknowledged it with a nod and you started to hate yourself for keeping your state a secret from him.

You love him and Aragorn surely doesn’t deserve to be treated like this.

However, you cannot stay when you are positive that the secret that you hold will ruin his life and yours all the more.

When the might has fallen and Aragorn is fast asleep you quietly sneak out of the bed and get dressed, remembering to put a coat on. It may not be very cold but you have a live inside you that you have to worry about, so every precaution must be taken.

Keeping an eye on Aragorn you get your pack and silently exit the room. You don’t have a heart to leave a note, and truly, what would you write? That you’re sorry? Of course you are. That you love him? He sure does know it. Nothing you can say will make it easier.

Fortunately, you manage to get to the stable uncaught and, with a racing heart, you secure your bag on your horse, making to jump onto it.

A quiet call of your name freezes you in place.

“What are you doing?” Aragorn, tousled, with still heavy eyes, leans against the entrance.

You abash, lowering your gaze to not look into his hurt and confused eyes.

“I must leave,” you say in a shaking voice, your eyes filling with tears in a matter of seconds. You hoped you wouldn’t have to see how heartbroken your leaving would make him.

“Why?”

“I’ve made a mistake, a terrible mistake.”

“Y/N, please, talk to me. I’m sure I can help-“

“No,” you whimper, shaking your head, tears escaping your eyes. “You cannot. I need… I need to go, because you will send me away if I tell you.”

“Darling,” he whispers, coming to your side and reaching to touch you but you pull away.

“I am so sorry, Aragorn, so very sorry. I- I ruined your life, please, forgive me.”

“Y/N, you didn’t ruin anything, I promise.”

“But I did! And it’s all my fault, I was so stupid,” you try to steady your breathing and once you are sure you can speak decently, you say on one breath.

“’m pregnant.”

A silence falls between the two of you, during which you try your best to not turn around and start running. He seems to be shocked and you don’t know what to expect. Hatred? Understanding?

“Oh, my love!” suddenly you are wrapped in his arms, a hundred of kisses landing on the crown of your head as Aragorn laughs merrily.

“Is it certain?”

“Yes, I do believe so,” you answer, taken aback by his reaction, unable to make a move. He presses one last kiss to your hair and then, he moves his hands onto your shoulders, his eyes meeting yours.

“You were scared to tell me?”

“You kept hinting that you were glad with just the pair of us and I thought that you didn’t want a baby with me.”

“Oh, Y/N, I am so sorry that I made you think so. I should’ve figured it out sooner.”

“I should’ve told you, Aragorn.”

“It’s alright, darling,” he smiles sweetly and you feel your heart swell in your chest. All of your fears and doubts disappear as you gaze into his happiness-filled eyes.

“You’re not mad at me?”

“Of course not! I am happy, so very happy. We’re going to have a baby…” he states, his voice oddly tight and with shaking hand he reaches to place it on your stomach.

“I love you, Y/N. With all my heart,” he leans in and kiss you on the lips, tenderly, and you gasp, surprised but fast to return the caress.

“I love you, too, Aragorn. But can we go back to bed?”

“Yes, my dearest. Now, let me…” effortlessly, he scoops you up and begins to carry you all the way, ignoring your protests.

“Stop it, you don’t weight that much. Besides, you’re carrying our baby, I can carry you from time to time. Get used to it,” he grins before kicking the door to your room open and once you’re in, Aragorn helps you strip from your clothes and change into your nightwear.

He tucks you under the blankets, asking way too much are you comfortable and warm and only when you yell at him to finally join you, he does so. His hand is fast to rest on your stomach, a small bump prominent.

“What do you think it’s going to be?”

“Asa says that because I didn’t have too much of morning sickness, it’s going to be boy.”

“A son. I could have a son.”

“Or a daughter.”

“Would you like to have a daughter first?” he quirks up a brow when you frown.

“First? So you want to have more babies?”

“Yes, as much as you want to bear.”

“How about three?”

“Sounds perfect.”

“And I get to name a girl.”

“So I will name a boy then?”

“Yes,” you cup his face and press a kiss to his lips.

“I’m a father,” he states quietly, but joy is evident on his face. You nod, resting your forehead against his.

“Thank you, Y/N. I’m the happiest man alive.”

“For now. Wait till the babe starts crying in the middle of the night.”

“I’ll wake up so you’ll have more sleep.”

“You’re the most wonderful man on Arda, do you know that?”

“Now I do. And you’re the best thing that has happened in my life.”


End file.
